


Day 25 - Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce loves him anyway, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner, Tony is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Tony can be relentless when he wants something.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56070
Kudos: 22





	Day 25 - Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Short and sweet today, I'm afraid. My kiddo is home sick from school, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I still wanted to get something posted for you guys though. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

"Come on, Bruce, please?" Tony looked at him with that pleading gaze. Pure puppy dog eyes, wide and chocolate brown.

"Tony, no…" Bruce shook his head. "I don't even see why you'd want to do that anyway."

"Uh, because it would be awesome?" Tony said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He still had the puppy dog eyes out in full force, trying to weaken Bruce's resolve.

"How would that be awesome?" Bruce didn't get it and it showed. Even after Tony had tried to explain it to him, he didn't see the point.

"Because! How many people can say they've done it? Not very many. You and I would be part of a very small group of people that have." Tony leaned in, his face close to Bruce's. He clasped his hands in front of him and batted his eyelashes, still trying to unleash the power of the puppy dog eyes on him. Bruce really couldn’t look away, meeting that gaze with his own brown eyes. "Pretty please with all new science-y toys on top?" He was wheedling and they both knew it.

"Tony, I don't really think you need your own island."

"Yes, Bruce. Yes, I do." Tony nodded resolutely.

"But Tony," Bruce began, yet Tony interjected.

"I'll throw in a week's vacation with all the sex your gorgeous body can handle with me completely at your mercy to do whatever you want with," he said quickly, watching Bruce's face to see if he was gaining any ground. There was really only one thing Bruce could say to that.

"…I get to name it."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
